The Letter
by Tsumugi-sensei
Summary: Ciel is hopelessly in love with Sebastian. He very well knows it wouldn't ever work. He's a child, for god's sake! In love with a demon! So he pours all his feelings into a letter and hides it securely in his bedside drawer. He never expected Sebastian to find it. Yaoi, boy x boy, demon x child, don't like, don't read. :)


"So you found the letter?" he said, staring vacantly at his open drawer.

"It was in a quite obvious place. It was almost as if you wanted me to find it." Sebastian smiled and clasped his hands behind his back.

"…Did you read it?" Ciel still looked away, his shaking hand resting on his knee.

"The answer wouldn't satisfy you either way, would it?" Sebastian knew the contents of the letter even without needing to read it. _He knows, _Ciel thought. _He knows. What should I do now? He knows. He probably thinks I'm silly. A silly little boy. And you're right, Sebastian. It wouldn't satisfy me at all. If you'd read it you'd know and if you didn't read it you wouldn't know and that wouldn't satisfy me either._

"No. No, it wouldn't. And you would know the contents of the letter anyway, wouldn't you? Even if you didn't open it." Ciel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I knew it was stupid to leave it in my bedroom drawer."

"Young master… I hope you know that I wouldn't ever judge you based on…" he sat down next to the Earl on the bed, "…what you feel."

"I know it! I know… I don't want to hear it, though. You know how I feel and you're probably making fun of me right now in your head aren't you?"

"No, young master, I would never." Sebastian tried his best to be consoling, so he smiled gently and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder. Almost immediately, he turned around angrily and slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. He turned away again and leaned forward, burying his face in the pillows. He started to shake; it was the first time Sebastian had ever seen him cry. _Oh, young master, you really want me to comfort you, don't you? _He smiled gently again and rubbed Ciel's back. He even leaned close to his ear and whispered soothing noises.

After a while, he turned around, laying flat on the bed before Sebastian and he said, "Sebastian. Kiss me." He covered his weeping eyes with his hands.

"Pardon?"

"I said: kiss me. You know how I feel already… so just do it."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian leaned forward ever so slowly and pried those hands away. Ciel reddened as he realized what was truly happening. He'd only heard about things like this at parties, and by the time he only heard a few words, he was shooed away by angry aristocrats. He was beginning to doubt his decision.

"W-wait! Sebastian, I—!" but it was too late, and they kissed. It was a brief, awkward moment, and when it was over, they were silent. Ciel's mind was clouded and hazy, like he was in a dream, and Sebastian was determined to taste even the tiniest bit of that soul he so desired.

"Your orders are absolute, young master. I shan't defy them." There was a glint in his eyes as he leaned forward once more. He let go of those thin wrists and let them hold his neck. They kissed more, and Ciel found that he liked it. He liked it a lot and it scared him a bit, even though he probably should've expected that. And when Sebastian's tongue slipped expertly through Ciel's shy lips, he liked it more than anything and he wanted it to last forever. His tongue moved like a loosed snake; it was quite alluring. He even found that a tiny moan escaped his throat.

Finally, he found a chance to push him away. "I said a kiss, you dimwit, not… not a…" he blushed.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" Sebastian had turned on his demon charm. His voice was low and purring; his words were entrancing. His eyes were sly and catlike.

"N-no… I…" he fought him. Sebastian leaned closer still, but Ciel kept pushing him away. Even though he did want it, it was wrong. It was so very wrong. Imagine what would happen if one of the servants walked in on this? _It wouldn't matter, would it? You're the head of the house. You could simply fire them if they threatened anything. _He heard the tiny whispers of the demon on his shoulder. _You're…you're right, _he thought. _I could just fire them. They have no right to judge my actions._ He was slowly persuaded.

"G-get off of me, Sebastian. That's an o-order." He shoved with more force and squinted his eyes shut.

"As you wish, young master." Ciel was shocked to realize it was so simple. All it took was a simple order, _because he's my faithful dog._ He watched in silence as Sebastian fixed the drawer and tucked him in. When he picked up the candlestick and turned to leave, he felt a wave of fear and loneliness surge through him.

"Don't leave." Ciel reached out and tugged lightly on Sebastian's vest. "Stay with me tonight." He blushed adorably and looked away. How could he say no to that face?

"Alright. I suppose my duties can wait for tonight." He set the candlestick down and blew out the flames.

"Go ahead and climb in." Ciel patted the bed next to him, and Sebastian obliged. He pulled back the blankets slowly so he wouldn't let any of the chilly night air in, and climbed inside. He was reluctant to do any more, fearing he would be chastised, but was forced to smile when Ciel snuggled up to him and buried his face in his chest. He clung tight to the front of his shirt, seeking comfort. Suddenly, Sebastian heard a muffled whisper.

"What did you say, young master?"

"Hold me." And so he did. He wrapped those strong, lean arms around him and held him closely.


End file.
